blood on the board
by renestra-karay
Summary: something's wrong with Rei. not that they know. they never asked.sorry for shortness of ten.
1. Rei acting like kai?

Robien: well, here's yet another random fic by the incredibly strange Reene.  
  
Reene: Who let Robien in?  
  
Robien: The door was open  
  
Reene: Damn, shut up while I do the warning  
  
Robien: Can I do it? Please, Please, please............  
  
Reene: .............If you must  
  
Robien:Yayyyy! Warning: please note this fic may have some strong language and she may/may not kill off some people, She's still mad on torturing everyone and her spelling is a health hazard in itself- you have been warned.  
  
Reene: that actually sounded mature, wonders will never cease............  
  
Robien:#sticks out tongue# She don't own beyblades or any anime, be thankful!  
  
Reene: I hate you, I wanted to say that, anyway, on with the fic

[I have stopped using symbols to change scenes so the aliens can't use them to carry messages]

It is dawn, maybe 5:30 in the morning, inside a small bedroom Rei wakes up. This room is on a corridor with 4 similar rooms, one for each of the blade breakers and one for Kenny.  
  
Rei rubs the sleep out of his eyes, he doesn't bother turning on the light, his nekojiin senses work better in the dusk anyway. His pillow case has spots of blood on it.  
  
"Damm, I'll have to change it" he mutters, swinging his feet off the bed and standing up. He heads for the en suite.  
  
And this is how he comes to be, outside at twenty to six in the morning, dressed, still dripping hair brushed and put back into it's wrap. But why we find him on top of the rose trellis is anyones guess [to anyone who don't know: a rose trellis is a wooden grid thing that wall flowers grow up] somehow Rei actually manages to fall asleep up there, something falls out of his pocket, so when Kai gets up with the sun at five past six and goes for a walk he finds the something on the ground. It is a small black notebook. He opens it, inside the front cover there is a picture of Hillary taped in.  
  
"Tyson." the Russian smirks and turns the page, surprise does not begin to describe his feelings when he looks at the next page  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!?!?! TALA?!!?!" the demolition boys' picture stares out of the notebook giving no clues as to why it is there  
  
"maybe not Tyson's notebook." murmurs Kai flicking through the notebook, there are seperate and team photos of the Majestix, All starz, white tigers, then four individuals, Kai, Kenny, Tyson, Max, then one of the blade breakers, minus Rei (when had that been taken?) and finally a very weird photo of Mariah and a blond girl standing either side of Tala in front of some skyscraper, Mariah and the blond look about twelve, Tala looks maybe fourteen  
  
"If not Tyson's, then who's?" asks Kai to no one in particular, he's about to turn onto the first page with writing on when someone above his head replies   
  
"Mine, can i have it back please?" Rei jumps off the trellis and lands just in front of Kai, the tall team captain stares at his Chinese team mate suspiciously  
  
"How long have you been up there?"  
  
"Since five forty"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why were you reading my phone book?"  
  
"Phone book?" asks Kai, Rei grabs the offending item and runs before Kai can ask another question. The startled Russian growls as the tip of his teammate's long black hair disappears out of sight  
  
[same old same old, aliens, messages, you get the drift]

Kai's pov  
  
Breakfast: two and a half hours later, god knows where Rei's been, not up any more garden furniture i hope- man, why is my team so weird?  
  
Max- being that happy is not natural i tell you  
  
Tyson- do i really need to say anything else?  
  
Kenny- how the hell did he get his bit beast trapped in his sodamite laptop?  
  
Rei- what exactly was the reasoning behind the catnap on the trellis?  
  
Max and Tyson are talking about going swimming after training. Kenny is typing, big surprise there. Hillary is here, i don't know why, but she is. She's talking with Tyson and Max, ho hum we seem to have a Klingon, more distractions for the team. I glare. It doesn't work. Glares don't work on girls. Damm.  
  
Rei tiptoes in. well not exactly tiptoes. and not exactly in. He leans on the door frame and it's just the way he walks is most like a tiptoe,too quite to be called a walk. Max bounces, Tyson runs, or swaggers, Kenny almost walks normally, until he hits a lamppost cos he's been looking at the damm laptop.   
  
Why me? Back to the kitchen. I speak out.  
  
"Rei i hope you realize that taking catnaps on eight feet tall pieces of garden furniture at all hours of the night doesn't help your bladeing." I speak in a quiet monotone, several times quieter than Tyson and Max's Toast muffled shouts yet somehow everyone heard and turned to Rei, who responded to my statement by ignoring me and pouring himself a mug of milk, a very large mug of milk I growl softly and glare at him.[no Kai does not have anything against milk]  
  
"I spoke to you Rei, why were you up on the trellis at that time of day?" the stupid baka stays silent and avoids eye contact as he drinks his milk. Aren't I supposed to be the moody silent one? Rei is usually friendly, what the hell is wrong today? He coughs in his milk by accident.  
  
"Hey Rei you do know that Kai asked you a question right?" asks Max, stupid Max, if he hadn't heard he wouldn't be working this hard at ignoring us. I know, I've been there.  
  
"Yes." Is Rei's reply as he looks at Max face blank.  
  
"Wha?" Max is confused as ever  
  
"Yes I did hear the bloody question, I just don't want to answer!" snaps Rei, that was..... surprising, Rei doesn't usually snap. he looks down at his milk, pales and gets up, he puts the mug on the table and runs to the door  
  
"I, I'll m, meet you at the training ground guys." he stutters and for the second time today I see him disappear out of sight, closely followed by his hair. i swear I'm gonna chop off his godam hair one of these days [nooo!]  
  
"That was.......... strange." offers Tyson as he finishes off the toast   
  
"No kidding." murmurs max as Kenny clears the table, i pull out a cereal bar and eat it slowly, strawberry, i hate strawberry. Kenny picks up Rei's mug and gasps  
  
"Kenny, what's wrong?" asks Hillary  
  
"N, nothing is wrong with me," stutters Kenny, what is with everyone and the useless answers today? I glare at him, he gulps and continues  
  
"but something may be very wrong with Rei, look" he shows us the inside of the mug, there are what look horribly like spots of blood round the inside of it, some have mixed with the remaining milk, turning it a funny pink. Rei has some explaining to do.  
  
Robien: dun dun daaaaaaah!   
  
Reene: oh dear, my second story finishing the first chapter with someone ill, oh well there is a difference, this story may well have a plot  
  
Robien: I doubt it  
  
Reene: please review, i need to know if i should continue  
  
Robien: i think you should be arrested for hazardous spelling  
  
Reene; hey! anyway bye byes nice readers!


	2. Drigger adviseing some humans

Robien: i'm rushing, soz, gotta go rescue reene from the aliens, same disclaimers and warnings as before, sezzi Queen of the pixis will make a guest appearence k?  
  
%on% = bit beast speaking to a human   
  
In the kitchen........  
  
After Tyson finishes swearing Kai speaks  
  
"we better get training" his voice is it's usual cold tone, he walks towards the door.  
  
"what about Rei, Kai?" asks Tyson   
  
"we need to check he's ok." states Max as he drops the stained mug into hot water  
  
"Kai, if that was blood he should probably be in bed." says Tyson. Kai opens the door,  
  
"We will meet Rei at the bey dish, he is fine until he says otherwise or his actions show otherwise. We had better go if we want to avoid the fan girls." Kai is halfway through the door, he doesn't look back as he walks out  
  
"cu'mon we'd better follow him." says Max running after the Russian.......  
  
A few seconds later......  
  
Rei runs towards the bey dish, he suddenly hears a familiar voice inside his head, scolding him  
  
%Master Rei, what was that?%  
  
What was what Drigger?  
  
%The moodiness.%  
  
Kai manages to hide stuff by acting like this  
  
%You have evidently seen through it, he will do the same, and if you start turning into you're captain i will personally skin you.% Drigger only half joked  
  
On the way over.....  
  
Hillary's Pov   
  
Dammit Rei! Are you deliberately trying to blow your cover? Last thing i knew of it you wanted no one to know! Have you changed your mind? Surely you'd tell the three guards know you were planning to............ No, no you wouldn't, not any more......   
  
Aaargh! Do you realize what this would mean to my secret?!? ......  
  
No of course he doesn't..............  
  
it's a secret..............   
  
er, why am I talking, er thinking to myself?  
  
%Long time no chat Ice Fox.% oh, shit, found out, done for, just cos i can't keep my thoughts inside my head.  
  
Drigger!?!? You know who i am?!?  
  
%You just freely admitted it, and i won't be the only one if you don't stop thinking so loud % maybe one day that sentence will stop sounding strange.  
  
Oh shit, Rei doesn't know does he?I'm panicking, stop panicking,  
  
%He doesn't and i was not planning on telling him unless you........%  
  
NO! No thank you. I'll tell him myself.....panicking over, for now, Drigger laughs wryly inside my head  
  
%eventually you will, i just hope necessity stops you choosing the time%  
  
Me too, i dun know who'd kill me first, him, or the others  
  
%Rei wouldn't touch you, besides which, in his currant state he isn't much of a threat to you% guilt surges through me, in my panic I'd forgotten Rei, except as a threat  
  
How bad is it?  
  
%For now, not as bad as it has been% that's not saying much, and that "for now" is like tempting fate.... but i can't reply to him like that..........  
  
%good, you are going to stop him blowing his cover, aren't you?Drigger half growls inside my head, a brilliant way to stop me in my tracks  
  
%I often wonder how he managed to keep it before he got given me%  
  
the three guards was around then  
  
%I'd suggest the three guards reforms, now I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to knock some sense into my young master.%  
  
Wha...... But....... When.......I'm alone again, alone except for the bladebrakers, minus Rei of course, who all knew nothing of my chat with their teammates bit beast. I begin to listen to their conversation, Kenny is speaking  
  
"You do realize that Rei's probably fine and we're all just overreacting, it could have been a nosebleed, or he could've bit his tongue"  
  
"With those fangs it wouldn't be hard" comments Max, this is good, people are much easier to lie to when they don't want to hear the truth, and I'm certain the bladebreakers do not want to hear the truth, Kai looks skeptical, he turns away, frowning. Damm! He doesn't believe a word of it . How am I gonna stop him finding out about Rei? How am I gonna stop Rei finding out about me?   
  
Shit, I'm too worried to think straight, what if Rei ...............NONONONO, no! No he won't, it's not so bad, Drigger said so, and I always make a point of agreeing with fifteen foot tall tigers with huge teeth........   
  
back to Rei. ........  
  
Beside the bey dish Rei is edging away from a very hyper fan girl with blue hair and wings [argh! How did she get in?!?] the girl is obsessed with Kai:  
  
"............is Kai gonna get here soon? I bet he's so so good at teaching, to blade i mean, d'you think he'll teach me to......."  
  
"Sezzi, you're obsessed."  
  
"am not!"  
  
"are too!"   
  
"am not!"  
  
"are!"   
  
"not!"  
  
"are!" this delightful conversation is interrupted by the arrival of the others, Rei looks towards them while Sezzi pokes her tongue out at Rei, who grins at her.  
  
"Ha! You stopped so I win!! everyone except Kai and Sezzi sweatdrop. Max has to ask:  
  
"Er... Rei ..... what's with the mood swings, not to mention talking to the -phsyco-fangirl-from-a- different-fic?"  
  
%Master Rei?%  
  
Yes Drigger  
  
% I didn't mean for you to go hyper, you sound like Draciel's master%  
  
It's more fun than being moody.  
  
%So is being yourself, it's also less suspicious.%  
  
But.....  
  
%No buts, just because you're a little worse than usual you need to blow the secret with a fumbled attempt to cover it up%  
  
If you say so.  
  
Robien: thanks for the reviews, gotta go, cyaz! 


	3. a whole not of nothing about Rei's birth...

Reene: well the dolt went and rescued me, same disclaimers and warnings ad before, mega loads of thanks to my reviewers, I'm taking your advice and updating.

Robien: yeah, it's a record, two chapters within a week, it won't last long, she's going away for a fortnight tomorrow

Reene: so I am, by the way, the characters look about this old in my fic:

Kenny= 14

Max, Hillary, Tyson = 15

Rei= 15/ 16

Kai= 16 sorry if I've messed with the time continuum

Robien: on with the fic! Beware low flying misspellings! #puts on hard hat#

"Well Rei?" asks Kenny

-er Drigger, who asked a question and what was it?- panics Rei

%Max, who asked "what's with the mood swings, not to mention talking to the -phsyco-fangirl-from-a- different-fic?"%

-any suggestions on answering?-

% change the subject% this whole conversation had taken less that five seconds, but a pause is a pause, so the subject change is more obvious

"nothing is with it Max, d'you wanna blade?"

"You're on!" Max is one of the only two people there who don't notice the change of subject, the other is Tyson, who is busy arguing with Sezzi. By the time Tyson has finished arguing and Sezzi has disappeared Rei and Max are battling as the others are sitting on the grass beside the dish talking. Tyson sits down and Hillary starts speaking

"It was Rei's birthday a few months ago wasn't it? What did you do for it?" Tyson looks thoughtful [you can practically hear the cogs grinding =D]

"Er, Chief, what did we do for Rei's birthday" he finally asks Kenny, who looks up from Dizzi as Kai surprises everyone by speaking

"we didn't"

"Huh?"

"Tyson, none of us even know when Rei's birthday is, how could we possibly celebrate it?" Tyson tries to think of an answer until Kenny explains that it was a rhetorical question, and then explains what a rhetorical question is( a question that doesn't expect an answer) During this time the bey battle finishes, Max sits down beside them whilst Rei heads off in the opposite direction "where's Rei going Max?" asks Hillary

"Says he's going to get a drink at the fountain" comments max, glancing towards the retreating Neko jiin before turning back to Hillary

"how do you know when his birthday is Hillary?"none of them notice a certain Russian get up and follow Rei "when is Rei's birthday?" asks Tyson, Hillary raises an eyebrow

"You dummy, you've known him for two and a bit years and you still don't know when his birthday is?" all three boys shake their heads, Kenny speaks,

"Logically, if his birthday was a few months ago it was his sixteenth"

"huh?" reply the two blade breakers, Hillary just listens, amused

"Well, if it was his fifteenth, he'd be younger than you two and if it was his seventeenth he'd be older than Kai" Max hits his forehead

"aw, man..... we missed Rei's sixteenth, that sucks." Hillary speaks softly

"So you're sure it was his sixteenth then?" she still sounds faintly amused

"Hillary, do you know something that we don't?" asks Kenny suspiciously

"No, how could i, you've all known him longer than me?" she still sounds half amused, Tyson runs through Kenny's explanation, only half inside his head.

"......Rei is younger than Kai, who was sixteen, six and a bit months ago........"

"yes," says Hillary stifling a giggle

"who could forget?" Kenny groans while Max and Tyson grin mischievously

"how did you set that up?" asks Hillary, still smiling

"well..........." begins Tyson

Hillary's pov Subject successfully changed, Tyson is sooooo predictable. Rei I can't believe you even kept that from them, they deserve to know that at least.

Robien: Well that's about it #breaths in relief and takes off hard hat#

Reene: please review, I'll see if i can write more tonight, if not see you in a fortnight buh bye!


	4. kai asks but finds nothing

Robien: at last, another chapter, you know the drill, we own nothing at all except half a bag of peppermints between us, and this fic cannot, and will not make us any money

Reene: Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Virtualwhitetiger, yes I know it makes no sense, I am trying to remedy this, so on with chapter four

Somewhere in the park.............

Away from the path and behind some trees Rei set his bey blade spinning and sank to a sitting position, with his back to the largest tree, he coughed onto his hand then wiped his palm on the grass beside him. Drigger appeared and lay down beside his master, after a moment the tiger spoke

%You shouldn't be this tired from just one battle% Rei looked at the tiger, he spoke out loud, his voice trembled, but it was edged with annoyance

"You think I don't know that? I am tired I can't help it, man, it wasn't even a proper battle, it was just pract.." Rei broke off, coughing into his hand

%Are you gonna tell the three guards- or the bladebreakers?%

"No, what good would telling the three guards do? it would be as admitting that Wolfie was right."

%He was right, and on a different note, they are your friends, they deserve to know about you.%

"My friends? Kai would kick me off the team if he knew" the whole last sentence was whispered, Rei then called out clearly, looking out towards the path

"show yourself Kai, if you wanna talk, now is the time"

60 seconds earlier, Kai's PoV .............

why is Rei sulking? He doesn't usually overreact, mind you, if I'd lost to Max.....

%He didn't loose % said Dranzer softly inside my head, making me jump slightly, I'm glad the team didn't see that

%you weren't paying attention to the fight%

I guess not

%Rei is talking to Drigger now, pay attention% I saw a flash of green light, I couldn't see Rei or the tiger, but I could hear Rei's end of the conversation

"You think I don't know that? I am tired I can't help it, man, it wasn't even a proper battle, it was just pract.." Rei was coughing again, badly he can't hide it, something is wrong, he's trying to hide it, I'll talk to him when he's finished with Drigger

"No, what good would telling the three guards do? it would be as admitting that Wolfie was right."

WOLFIE?!?!? AS IN TALA?!?!

%calm down, you don't know that for certain%

Who, or what are the three guards?

%I don't know..... shh, he's talking again%

"My friends?" there was a pause here, I think Kai whispered something to Drigger

"show yourself Kai, if you wanna talk, now is the time."

how'd he hear me?

%neko jinn% i groaned, how had i forgotten that? I walked towards Rei, i reached him just as he was putting Drigger back in his pocket, he looked up at me from his position seated with his back to the tree, since when did talking to a bit beast make you so tired? and so pale?

%you look pale after talking to me% quipped Dranzer

i always look pale

%good point% Rei was still looking at me, he seemed half amused, i spoke first

"Who are the three guards Rei?" a hint of annoyance crept into my voice, i was a little pissed off at Rei's attitude today

"Wolfie, Ice-fox, Rosecat and the kitten." he said grinning, why was he grinning? He had answered my question and explained nothing

"that's four names Rei," Rei raised an eyebrow

"Well, the three guards is four people."

"Who's Wolfie Rei? Is it Tala?"

"Wolfie is......... Wolfie, he might be a Russian."

"So it is Tala,"

"I didn't say that."

%he didn't you know% cut in Dranzer

shut up i snapped before replying to Rei

"You implied it, now what about the others? Ice-fox? Rosecat? The Kitten?"

"The kitten no longer exists." said Rei, a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Ice-fox -there is no chance you've ever met her, and rosecat? No, I don't think I'll tell you."

"Rei we're your team........." never thought i'd be the one to say that, but Tyson and Max aren't here and someone has to say it

"That was out of character," commented Rei, he paused to cough,

"but none of this helps you does it?" He's trying to provoke me, i admit it had been a stupid statement, but there was no need to be patronizing .........

"Rei what's wrong with you?!?!?! you've told me absolutely nothing, you're bloody ill and you've been acting fucking strange all of today- of course the bleeding nicknames of some weirdos who can't count doesn't bleeding help me!!!" i was shouting, but i didn't care, maybe this would get him to talk.

%may i suggest Prozac?% Dranzer's comment just about does it

"YOU CAN SHUT UP TOO!!!!" i yell and storm off

Normal point of view....................

As soon as Kai was out of sight and earshot Drigger reappeared and scolded his master,

%You didn't have to make him that annoyed, it's not like the three guards are that hard to find out about if you look% Rei smiled

"true, but notice the lack of questions about my health, he can't find those answers by looking, Kai had his chance, he blew it," the raven haired teen looked to where he last saw his captin, noticed the fist shaped dent in the tree and murmered

"really blew it"

Reene:dun, notalota help i know, but it'll have to do, flames may be given back via a trebuchet but i do like cc

cyaz laters nice readers


	5. a pointless cliffie

Reene: short chapter this time folks, it's a school night so I dun have very long

Robien: we still own nothing

_At the dish.................._

By the time both Kai and Rei got back to the dish Max and Tyson had got bored and decided to battle, they were just finishing as Rei sat down about as far away from Kai as possible, the other two bladers sat either side of him

"You verses Kai next."

"Yeah, you've had the longest break 'n Kai hasn't bladed yet."

"I do need some more stats on Dranzer." that was obviously Kenny. Both teens moved towards the launching point {what is the proper name for those places?}Kai, who had regained his composure called out to Rei

"If I win you give me the real names of the three guards ." Rei smiled

"Fine, but if I win you drop it and leave it."

"Fine," Kai didn't expect to loose, that much was obvious

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!" both teens joined in the last statement, shutting out their teem members' questions

"Drigger- tiger claw!"

"Goooooooooo Dranzer" {all with dramatic winds that appear from no-where and make scarves, hair ect. Billow.}

all four spectators drew closer as the fierce battle continued

"Kai's gonna win this.......... right?" asked Tyson, his eyes flicking between the battle and the spectators

"not necessarily, they've both been bladeing a long time and they've never faced each other" commented Kenny, Drigger swerved, Dranzer pulled back {is it just me or is this stuff boring to read as well as write?"then lunged, Drigger dodged

"Drigger, tiger cla......." the attack was cut off as Rei collapsed onto his hands and knees coughing violently, Drigger turned from the fight, towards his master, Kai just stood, stareing, Dranzer returned to it's chip and then to his hand. Tyson turned to Kai

"What did you do Kai?" the Russian managed to look uncaring

"Nothing."Kenny and Hillary were almost at Rei's side, the boy heard the girl mutter,

"Wolfie's gonna kill me." just as Rei passed out on the groun

Reene: yup, I know another short, confusing chapter, sorry, i will try and write lots more soon. Cyaz laters nice readers!


	6. an argument

_Hey peoples, sorry it's taken mega ages to update, during the last two months I've lost the notebook I write the story in and killed my computer, oh and had seemingly endless coursework for my GCSEs and practice tests for the AS paper. Anyway, my sincere apologies for lateness and my undying gratitude to those who emailed me telling me to get writing, I own nothing, on with the fic._

"What did you say Hillary?" asked Max, tugging on the girls elbow as she lifted Rei's head up off the ground

"Not now Max ! get me some water!" she snapped ignoring the looks from the bladebreakers

"why?" asked the blond, Hillary did not respond, she moved Rei onto his side and muttered in a foreign language as she gently swept the hair off his face, there was blood around his mouth and nose, Kenny handed her a bottle, she nodded her thanks and began washing Rei's face clean, she whispered something into his ear and his eyes flicked open, flashing gold he snapped something in the language the others now assume to be Chinese and sat up suddenly, he swayed slightly Hillary muttered something which probably translated as a half hearted insult, Rei glared, then started coughing again

"Rei?" asked Kenny, he and the other two had got closer and were now kneeling beside Rei, Hillary tried to put a hand on his shoulder, he moved away from her touch.

" ......I'm fine......... ...Really ......... Get off me Ic... Hillary." The black haired teen stood up, shrugging off the girl's hand he took a step forward and.......... collapsed again, luckily for him this time Max and Tyson were close enough to catch him

"woah mate, dun pass out on us again!"

"Lets get you home dude." against many too-weak-to-do-any-good protests the three younger boys proceed to take Rei home. Which left just Kai and Hillary standing beside the dish, Kai stalked off home, (not, of course the same way the others went, a more long and secret way home), this left just Hillary beside the dish, she pulled out a mobile, textd a short message, picked up Drigger and headed after the team

_at the house _

Kenny Max and Tyson finally got Rei back to the house, he sat on the sofa for a few seconds then got annoyed at his team mates nervously glanceing at him everey other moment

"Have I grown an extra head or somethi # cough cough cough #" fourtunately, at this moment the doorbell rang

"I'll get it, you two stay here" warns Kenny, putting Dizzi down on the sofa. As soon as Kenny left the room, Rei stood up.

"i think I'll go outside for a.." Rei found himself being pushed back onto the sofa which set off a new bout of coughing

"Rei......... what's wrong with you dude?" asked Tyson

"Nothing Tyson... lemme up" Rei struggled against the capped boy, when he found he couldn't succeed he resigned himself to being stuck on the sofa, he curled into a ball and put his hands round his knees, Max and Tyson gently sat down either side of their pale team mate

"fine doesn't usualy include coughing blood and passing out Rei," commented Max gently

"I didn't pass out" was the muffled reply, Max raised an eyebrow

"When a person collapses on the ground and looses consciousness it's generally called passing out,"

stated the blond, gently nudgeing the pale teen trying to get a response

"Don't you know what's wrong dude? ... I mean the BBA has some decent doctors" suggested Tyson

"no doctors. I'm fine." murmured Rei half heartedly, he was staring out the window to avoid eye contact, his ears pricked up slightly, he turned towards the door just as it opened, Kenny and Hillary walk in, Rei glared angrily at the girl, she grinned back unfazed, she shoved Tyson out of the way and sat down next to Rei

"Budge up Ty, i gotta talk to Rei" Rei snapped something in Chinese, Hillary replied calmly, Rei began to argue a response back, this lasted several minuets during which the other three retreated to the far side of the room, Kenny began tapping furiously on Dizzi

"Whatch doing?" asked Max

"Translator." whispered Kenny, he got it working just after Rei was calmed down sufficiently to be on speaking terms with the girl.

"fine, But if you tell Wolfie I'll Kill you" Hillary smirked

"I can't _Tell _him he's in Russia at the Mo, You're safe Kitten, What if i tell RoseKat?" Rei growled

"You contact her and there won't even be a body..." Rei swirled round, suddenly realizing what his team mates were doing, the boys looked at him sheepishly, they lost his attention however as Hillary left, making a comment in the tones of one talking to a five year old

"You can't do anything about Wolfie finding out Kitten sweetie, I already told him, he needs to know Kiddo."

Rei Paled

_Did I change tenses halfway through? More thanks if you review and more apologies for shortness- _

_cya_

_Reene_


	7. two of four of the three

Omg... six months plus... my bad. No seriously I'm really sorry about this, I'm going to try and get at least three or four chapters minimum up over my summer holiday.Usual disclaimers applicable and thank you to all the people who reviewed me.

This chapter is umm... unplanned as i kinda lost the notebook around Christmas holiday (late December at any rate), i want opinions on the pov for the next chapter!

_Kitten pov_

i sat there zoned out for hell knows how long, i was vaguely aware of the others trying to get a responce out of me to no avail.

_... She was here, spying on me, how had i not noticed?_

_She told Wolfie..._

... _He'd want to check on me.._

_...bursting in like he always did, thinking he could still make it better like when we were little.._

_well I was little, RoseKat was small but i was the youngest. Wolfie would pick me up if I'd hurt my knee or something stupid like that._

"_Baby tiger what have you done now?" a scolding worried voice, I'd hide it, bravery to me then was being able not to cry, to not admit anything was wrong, he'd coax it out of me and I'd show him. Then hang my head embarrassed_

" _Cub? Baby tiger? Dam it kitten look at me" I'd look up eyes red and watering_

"_what's wrong? Everyone needs help sometimes, true strength is to know when you need help and to have people you can get it off." i can see my four year old self tilting my head looking surprised at the unusual wisdom coming from my older friend and him rubbing the back of his head embarrassed_

"_aww heck Kitten you know what i mean, you really need help come find me. I don't care how old we are or where we are just get me ok"_

"_kay"_

"_ok now let's get to the pool before Ice fox skins us" he used to moan about her but when years later she turned twelve he was the one who gave her a birthday kiss, a firey red blush across his cheeks._

_Wolfie Pov_

I shut the door of the bathroom and locked it, it was the only room in the house that there was any form of privacy, the others were out but i couldn't risk it. I had read the message, it had come earlier that day: **Kitten relapsd thnk ov eleven bout that bad. I.F.**

I now let myself cry, it had sunk in, this was bad only one of the guards was there and it wasn't me. He wouldn't want to see me, he hadn't spoken directly to me for over a year i wished then more than ever that we were all back in China back when we were all friends i wondered if RoseKat knew. It was probable that she didn't, the girl's hadn't seen eye to eye since RoseKat had almost accidentally given Kitten away to one of his old captains. What ever happened to trust, I used to think I'd die before hideing something from the three guards... Kitten is avoiding us all, the girls aren't talking and ice fox avoids me... there was no guarantee of a welcome in Japan but i still had to go.

_ three guard me._

I guard three.

protection to the end.


	8. oh i am mean to rei

Heh, I know, I know, a month is a long time to abandon my account for, but I did get tonsillitis and I have a skating comp coming up, also I would like to point out that I want some opinions on wanted view points, the first Guard who admits them self to Kai, minor plot factors etc. for upcoming chapters. I own nothing but the plot and some polos.

Kai's and Rei's Pov this time peeps._Kai Pov_walking the last road of my route home I wondered what was wrong with Rei, coughing up blood was a bad thing in anyone's book, why hadn't he told anyone?

think on it master Kai, why would you not tell anyone about being ill

...well.. because.. they'd treat me differently I hate needing help

and how would you hide it?

.. I'd be colder to people, ignore them more... like ... like Rei was this morning..

and being ill makes you grouchier anyway

does not!

My discussion with Dranzer reached this point as I rounded the last corner of my walk, there was someone leaving the house. It was Hillary, damm, I was hoping that they'd have all calmed down by this point so that I'd get a chance to talk to Rei, or at least yell at him.

p

Why is she here?

She wished to talk to Rei, she was worried about him, she cares very deeply for him. ah, Dranzer ever the voice of reason, what reasoning I really wasn't sure, and now didn't seem much like the time to find out. I continued to the house.

Inside it was quiet in a way I can't ever remember it being with all of us inside during the daytime. I walked along the hallway trying to work out where they all were, I wasn't going to call out in case Rei was resting or something, plus calling out worried while looking for people doesn't exactly do wonders for your image.

Eventually I heard muffled voices and followed them to the others, they were all in the living room, Rei was curled up on the sofa, asleep, I assumed. The other three were crowded around Kenny's laptop. That was surprising, I'd expected to find them crowding around Rei in a strange twisted attempt to make him better.

As it was they could of even been helping by giving him quiet and rest. However any room with Tyson in it was hardly ideal for sleeping. This was proved as the blue haired lout suddenly decided to exclaim loudly.

"aww man! This sucks! You sure you can't get the first half of their conver..." at this Max and Kenny both covered Tyson's mouth with a hand. It looked like Rei was about to wake up, he rolled onto his front.

Rei's PoV

I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep, but evidently I had. I'd been curled up in a way I hadn't been since I was much younger, sleeping like that made breathing awkward...

It felt like surfacing from deep water after a dive, the slow rising into wakefulness was cut short. An upward jerk, coughing, breathless, cold, disorientated. But without the adrenaline rush that came from diving from enough height to create that breathlessness.

I was coughing a great deal and I hadn't worked out where I was, my eyes weren't focusing, slowly I became aware of a warmth on my back, a hand, gently rubbing circles, and a voice trying to coax me to breathe

"Rei, calm down breathe slow,out... in..." Wolfie? He looked after me, that I knew, but.. no.. I wasn't staying with Wolfie and any way he called me Kitten.. or baby tiger.. I should of known, who it was.. I felt really out of it, at least some part of me was listening to the continued presence of the voice, my breathing was almost regular, I moved backwards, towards the body behind me. It tensed and I was about to spring away but the hand was back on my shoulder and it stopped me moving forwards. A person slowly swam into my vision, Kenny, standing in front of me offering a mug of water, I still hadn't worked out who was behind me.

"You ok Rei?" asked the brunette, he handed me the mug, I grasped it between shaking hands and the cold ceramic knocked against my teeth as I gulped down the water. I saw Max and Tyson sitting across the room looking worried. that would mean that behind

I tried to jump forward, but the hand on my shoulder once again stopped me going any where, then Kai's voice, I recognized it now.

"Sit still idiot, I don't think your legs will carry you yet and I don't want you to extend your recovery time by breaking your sorry nose on the floor."

Kai's PoV

Rei must of been further out of it than I realized, it took him several moments to process what I had said, before he finished thinking Tyson turned to Max.

"Either Kai has developed a sense of humour or he actually cares about Rei getting better" I would have cut back with a scathing remark- I would of ! But Rei once again tried to get up, Tyson looked worried,

"Rei dude, where are you going?" it looked as though Rei wasn't sure of the answer, he'd gotten even paler and was shaking again, I had to talk to him about this, we were taking him to a doctor or bringing one to him if need be by tomorrow at the latest.

"I'm going to bed..." Rei pulled himself to his feet and swayed slightly ".. sorry Kai ... I screwed up practice... I'll catch up i promise" Rei had somehow made it to the door, he was leaning on the frame. Did he really think I cared about Drigger's defence when his owner was coughing up blood? Rei turned to leave and i made a decision, amid Rei's protest and the looks of astonishment on my team-mates faces i walked over to the door, picked up Rei and proceeded to carry him to his room.

"You really are an idiot, you'll never make it upstairs alone and you know it."

and with that I leave you... I hope this explained at least abit, I have decided OST for chapter seven was "because of you" Nickleback

Ciao.. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I will be back after I've written my GCSE history cswk..


	9. a boring name revalation

Right, sorry about the wait,and the leangth. I had a skating competition, a load of coursework and generally a total lack of enthusiasm for typing after i had finished my history work. **This is not going to be Kai/Rei. **I promise ok?

_regular PoV _

Kai managed to get Rei upstairs and into his (Rei's) bedroom, the team captain then stormed downstairs after slamming Rei's door before the younger boy could say a word. When Kai entered the main room all conversation between the other three changed direction entirely.

"What (!) Was(!) That?" Max

"Is Rei ok ?" Tyson

"is it safe to say that Rei has 'shown us' he is less than a hundred percent?" Kenny managed an excellent drawl, complete with a raised eyebrow (though to all intents and purposes anything to do with the chief's eyebrows is of no importance).

Somewhere during the middle of his team mates' outbursts Kai started a search on Dizzi.

**/Three.Guards.Wolfie / **minus/ **Zoo** /

Kai became acutely aware of the others questioning what he was doing, he ignored them all, in favour of reading the first page that came up. It was a sports journal from a few years earlier:

SHOCK AS TEAM PULLS OUT OF JUNIOR WORLD TORNEY.

_There was shock among the aqua- sports community today surrounding the Three Guards, firm favourite to win the finals of this years Under 15's Asian aqua team tournament . The leader of the Guards, "Wolfie"(suspected age thirteen) made the announcement this morning. He was backed by both his team-mates who along with their captain refused to comment on the situation, thought an inside source claims that medical reasons were at the root of the withdrawal._

Kai continued to look through more cuttings, all told similar stories, he lost track of how many "where are they now?" articles were lying around the Ethernet, when he finally looked up the three younger boys were glaring at him.

"Well, as interesting as that may be to you Kai, shouldn't you be more concerned about your team-mate? Rei? You remember him? What does this have to do with getting him better?"The venom injected comment from Tyson brought kai sharply back to the short term matter, the raven haired boy who was just creeping downstairs to the kitchen.

"Max, go to the kitchen."

"what?" Kai rolled his eyes, he was going to have to explain in Tyson- sized mental jumps

"Rei has just gone in, one of us should talk to him, and it's not me."

Why no... Max!"

Max, having some sense, as in enough not to argue with Kai slipped out of the room, across the hall and into the kitchen before Tyson could protest.

– _a random airport,in Russia Wolfie _

"_aww heck Kitten you know what i mean, you really need help come find me. I don't care how old we are or where we are just get me ok" _

Oh I hated this, not the airport, although, I did hate that too, conversations kept replaying across my brain _that one _ in particular, I said I'd keep him safe, some help I was, I hadn't seen him in nearly a year. A young woman with a clipboard, purple hair and a load of questionaires sat down next to me jerking me out of my thoughts, she grinned at me.

"heya kid, who ya going to see?" a broad accent, I couldn't place it

"I'm sorry?"

"Heh, I get that a lot I'm a social studies major, i hafta find out about people, I'm Jeanne by the way, so was it a family emergency or do you always travel soo light? What's country of birth, airport of destination, age band and your first name?

"Brother, yes but I don't pack much anyway, Russia, late teens, Tala"

"thank you for your help, buhbye now."the woman stood up and left in a cloud of purple haired overenthusiasm


	10. Oo help, plot dying

Sorry I typed the the last chapter at a strange time, I didn't mean the it to be confusing: where it says "_a random airport in Russia, Wolfie" _it was change of location and point of view... sorry for any confusion generated. Continuing thanks to people who reviewed.

_Max's PoV_

I headed towards the Kitchen door, I had no idea how Kai knew that Rei had come downstairs, I sure as hell hadn't heard anything, but then again who was I to argue with an excuse to get out of a room which contained three of my arguing teammates... Truth be told I was already of the opinion that Rei shouldn't be alone. If he wasn't in the kitchen I decided I would go upstairs and check on him, I carefully opened the door into the kitchen.

"Hey Max, you come to yell at me too?" Rei was sat opposite the door with a mug in his hand, he had apparently either become more ill or else just couldn't be bothered to hide it any more, I shut the door and sat down next to him.

"Rei... what's going on with you?" my voice was quiet and worried,

_Rei PoV_

I was unsure how to answer that, the other three had demanded my answer, Hillary was of the opinion she knew it, she probably did know bits of it, but the first one just to ask, properly ask was Max, he deserved an answer of some sort, I fiddled with a loose bit of hair hanging down by my ear.

"Which part?"

"huh?" I had thrown Max completely, which bought me time, but also for some reason made me feel like I'd kicked a kitten or something equally mean, which was odd, I confused Tyson all the time. Strike that, everybody confused Tyson

" Apart from mentally kicking myself and worrying that the guar... that some people I used to know are gonna come and check up on me, my mind is fine." I realized I'd said too much as Max's eyes opened wide in recognition.

"The three guards? Kai was looking them up... some swimming team... the youngest member got ill and they broke up...oh." Max's eyes were fixed on me,

"Just how many lives did you live before you joined the bladebreakers?"

...sorry sorry... I know it's short, but I am on holiday so I should be able to write more... once I can work out what should happen next, I've deviated totally form my original plot, Ideas are welcome.

Bye for now.


End file.
